Total Drama Completely Insane
by GermanyMadridista4Life
Summary: The contestants are in Alicante, Spain now. Will they survive this tangle of streets, alleys, houses and churches? Read to find out! *on hiatus*
1. App

**A/N Sorry for those who got in my other OC story, I just had no inspiration anymore! But I'd love it if you guys would apply with that character again! Anyways, I don't have any claims or something. But if you have a male OC please send him in! I don't have something like: I want 10 boys and 10 girls, if I finally get 13 girls and 7 boys, that's also okay! And I'd like some unusual characters, you know, which you don't see every day. Anyways, on with the app**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Stereotype:

Birth City and Country:

Hair Color And Style:

Eye Color:

Piercings/Tattoos (don't have to):

Personality:

Biography:

Family:

Clothes:

Formal clothes:

Pajamas:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Favorite Musical:

Favorite Band:

Favorite Singer:

Favorite Total Drama Contestant:

Dream:

Relationship:

If yes, with what kind of person:

Anything special (like drivers license but also things I HAVE to know about your OC):

Audition Tape (don't have to):


	2. The 'Cast List'

**(A/N Sorry for the ones who didn't get in, your characters probably will be in the story as an assistant with a challenge or so. But anyways, here's the cast (including the ones from the first three seasons)**

_**The new ones:**_

Rafael Gonzalez

Sam Anderson

Ariana Geyer

Estelle Lane

Diane Ducharme

Chance Zimmerman

Lomar Arthur

Jenny Wells

Tamiko Conner

Yuki Conner

_**The old ones:**_

Okay, I can write all the names down here but I know an easier way to say it. All the contestants from the first 3 seasons except Zeke. I just don't know how to write him and his zombie-language.

Okay, so I will update ASAP but it can last a while because I have a lot of tests this week…


	3. Alicante, here we come! Part 1

**(A/N So, here's the first chapter. It's mostly based off of a Dutch series called 'Wie Is De Mol'. I don't know if I'm only basing the first chapter off of it or a few more but for now: I hope you all like it!)**

"This Chris McLean at camp Wawanakwa, the twenty-three old contestants, except for Zeke, will be competing with ten brand new ones."

"As you can see, the old contestants are here, standing right beside me. The others will arrive right…" Chris paused a little and saw a boat coming. "Now"

All the contestants were on the same boat, but they weren't standing together though. They were standing alone and two were standing together.

The first two who came of the boat were the two fraternal-looking twins who were standing on the boat together. "Dudes and dudettes, here are the twins: Tamiko and Yuki. Chris studied them, not from head to toe but from toe to head. Suddenly he froze.

"Oh my god, you guys have pokemon earrings those are so cool! Where did you get it?" The host almost jumped up and down and the old contestants couldn't stop laughing. "At the pokemon-jewelry store" Tamiko simply answered.

Chris scrabbled it in a little notebook. As he was done, he put it back in his pocket and began introducing the next new contestant. "Look who's that! It's no one other then Genevieve!"

"Please, just call me Jenny" Jenny said. "Maybe I will, maybe I won't" Chris replied as he gestured her to stand with the others.

"Next contestant coming off that wonderful boat is Lomar." Lomar was the first one who got a normal reaction from Chris. They simply gave each other a high five and Lomar walked up to the other contestants.

"Here is Diane" Chris gestured to a brunette coming off the boat. The girl was wearing glasses and they didn't really work, according to the fact she didn't even see Chris and bumped into Duncan, who began to laugh at her.

"Maybe you should take those glasses off and… what kind of scarf is that? Gryffindor? Seriously" Duncan grinned. Diane didn't like this at all. "How dare you to make fun of my scarf. You're insulting Gryffindor. You will have some battle-ax of a wife and your children will be born with seven arms and one leg. So said, so it shall be!" Diane cursed him. "Good for you" was Duncan's short reply. "Oh, do you mean Courtney with that battle-ax by the way?"

Duncan got an elbow in his ribs for that, from Courtney of course.

"Yeah… let's introduce the next contestant. Here is Chance." An sure-okay-to-see-boy came off. He did exactly the same as Lomar.

"The next contestant is a Russian girl called Estelle!" "Hi Chris" Estelle whispered softly and she went to the others as fast as she could. Not that she was that shy, but she had seen the whole pokemon-thing and was kinda scared of Chris now.

The next contestant was more shy then Estelle, she didn't even look at Chris but just ran to the other contestants and found a good place to stand. Behind Owen, where no one could see her.

"Okay, that was Ariana, weird girl. Anyway, here is Sam!" Sam was a not-very-tall boy, the same as Cody. He looked kinda sweet and cute.

"Hey Chris, thanks for accepting me in your program and I'm also very thankful that I will stay at Wawanakwa for a while."

Chris snickered. "Yeah, staying at Wawanakwa"

Sam gave him a weird look but decided to shrug it off and stand between Noah and Cody, it was just like three little musketeers.

"Okay people, here is the last contestant, Rafael." Rafael wanted to say something but he couldn't because at that moment a plane decided to land at the not-so-beach-like beach.

As the engines were switched off, Chris told them something that they didn't expect. "Guys, go on de plane. We're going to Alicante, Spain!"

The old contestants weren't very surprised, they knew Chris was weird and after his snickering, they were sure they weren't going to stay at Wawanakwa. The new ones didn't mind about anything, Spain seemed cool…

On the plane

"Guys, do you really think this is going to be a normal flight, you know how Chris is" Bridgette sighed. Courtney nodded heavily. "It can't be very dangerous though, I mean, this is a normal Canadian plane. Yeah, he'll probably have some weird challenge for us."

A strange man walked into the cabin, whistling some song. It was very obvious this had something to do with a challenge.

Gwen and Trent, who were sitting next to each other, (and listening music with Trent's earplugs) both gave the man weird looks. "Do you think it has something to do with a challenge?" Trent whispered in Gwen's ear. Gwen took a deep breath. "Yes." They both snickered at her short reply.

Then a stewardess-like figure came in, it was Chris his assistant for the season but they didn't know that. The young girl, Tara Carpentier according to her nameplate, gave Geoff a green envelope and said: "You've got thirty minutes." Then she walked away.

Of course, Geoff opened the envelope. Inside it was a little card with some kind of calculation on it.

_A Hungarian horse is worth as much as two Spanish bulls and a Belgian sheep. A Spanish bull is worth as much as two Dutch cows. Two Dutch cows are worth as much as five Danish donkeys. A Spanish donkey is worth as much as a four Belgian sheep. How many Belgian sheep are worth as much as a Hungarian horse?_

Right, typical Chris.

"I'm so bad at these things" Geoff sighed. Bridgette, who was sitting beside him, got a good idea. "Noah!" she yelled all over the cabin. "Yes" he replied. "Come over here, we need your math-skills."

Noah walked over to the couple and they showed him the card. "Forty-on" he said after looking at the card for ten seconds.

Bridgette wrote it down at a littlepiece of paper Noah gave her.

Coincidentally, there was an envelope at the next page of the music-magazine Trent was reading. He also opened it. This time it was not a calculation but a riddle.

_Which Spanish dance was used in a '70s song?_

Pretty obvious why this was a riddle for Trent, but he didn't really know it.

Maybe Gwen could help him. "Do you know the answer to this riddle?" he asked her, holding the card in his hand

Gwen snickered. "Trent, babe, if you want me to try answering it, you first have to show me the riddle." He blushed.

"Maybe it's Bohemian Rhapsody" she suggested. "Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the fandango" she sang and smiled at him.

"Now, that you say slash sing it, you're right… Do you know how to do the fandango by the way?" he asked. Gwen nodded. "Okay then Scaramouche, can you teach me how to do it?" "Maybe, when we have time..."

There was Tara again. This time she gave an envelope to a new contestant, Jenny.

This time, the card said:

_Who was Picasso's mistress? Marie-Thérèse….._

***confessional***

**Jenny: Okay, how the hell are we supposed to know her last name. I mean, I didn't even know her first name. I've been on this show for less than twenty minutes and I already know this is going to be a real weird game…**

**Lindsay: Who is Picasso?**

***End of confessional***

"Picasso's mistress? Isn't it Alicante or something?" Rafael looked at the card over Jenny's shoulder. Jenny shrugged. "Could be, it seems obvious. Is there someone who likes art in here?"

"Yes! Yes Yes!" Sierra screamed. "Gwen does."

"Why are you guys talking about me?" she yelled at them. "Do you know who Picasso's mistress was?"

"Marie-Thérèse." "We need her last name."

Gwen had to think about that for a while, but finally, she knew it. "Walter" she yelled back at Rafael and Jenny.

They also wrote that down. "So forty-one, Bohemian Rhapsody and Walter" Bridgette summarized.

"Why these questions. What the hell is Chris doing?" Courtney wondered.

**(A/N I know it's short, but I wanted to update today and not make you wait any longer. If I'm lucky and have time left after my homework, I will update again tomorrow)**


	4. Alicante, here we come! Part 2

**(A/N Here's the next chapter. I will try to let have everyone have a moment in each chapter, but I can't promise anything. Anyways, on with the story!)**

There was the fourth card, this time for Heather.

_What's the country you're flying above called?_

She and Alejandro both looked out of the window immediately. Not that it helped though, they couldn't see the name with looking out of some plane window.

"Have you got any idea which country?" Heather asked.

Alejandro shrugged. "Nah, maybe it's Canada. A plane may be fast but not so fast." Okay, he had a point there.

"Yeah, you're right. GUYS! THE ANSWER TO THE NEXT QUESTION IS CANADA!" Heather yelled. And so was Canada the fourth answer on the list.

It wasn't very oddly that in two minutes, the next envelope came. This time for Cody.

_Who is the German 'Bundeskanzlerin'?_

Cody didn't know much about Germany, but maybe if he only knew what 'bundeskanzlerin' meant.

Let's see. Izzy, Noah, Gwen, Bridgette, DJ, Trent, Courtney and Eva were the ones that he knew could speak German, but they were all busy.

Bridgette was exchanging saliva with Geoff.

Trent and Gwen were busy which each other.

Noah was reading a book.

Eva was just too scary.

DJ was reading a magazine about bunny's.

And Courtney was yelling at Duncan, she was still mad that he called her a battle-ax.

That left Izzy.

"Izzy, what does_ '_bundeskanzlerin' mean?" he asked her as she bounced by.

Before Izzy answered, she told Cody the story of why she learnt German and how she saw a football match between HSV and Bayern Munich.

"It's some kind of chancellor, a female on" she finally explained after she finished her story.

"Oh, all right. Do you have any idea who the bundeskanzlerin of Germany is?"

"Izzy doesn't know. You should ask Courtney, she may be annoying sometimes but I think she is pretty smart." With that Izzy walked to her seat next to Lindsay, who asked Izzy to watch 'Beauty and the Beast' with her.

Cody slowly walked up to the fighting broken up couple. He didn't dare to say a word.

When he saw the mad expression on Courtney's face, he decided to ask someone else, Ariana.

When he walked to her seat, she smiled a little but then looked away.

"So, Ariana huh?" Ariana nodded, not saying anything. "Can you help me answer this question?" This time she shrugged.

Cody showed her the card. Not wanting to speak, Ariana pulled out a pen and wrote the name _Angela Merkel_ down.

"Thanks Ariana. You're cool! GUYS THE NEXT ONE IS ANGELA MERKEL"

The fifth answer.

They were getting tired of it by now, but Tara brought the next envelope. She gave it to Tamiko and Yuki.

_What's the name of the house in Reykjavik where the Cold War ended?_

Yuki looked at his sister. "Do you know it?" Tamiko plunged in thought, they had learned it at school once but she couldn't really remember.

"I think it was something with an H… " She thought for a few minutes and suddenly, she knew it. "The Höfdi-house, the next is the Höfdi-house!"

"What's an Höfdi?" Lindsay asked the twins. "The Höfdi-house is a house in Iceland where the Cold War ended." Yuki explained and Tamiko nodded heavily.

"What's the Cold War?" Tamiko sighed at Lindsay's stupidity. "A war between some European countries I think"

"Ah, okay. What's Iceland by the way?" Now it was Yuki's time to answer again. "A country in Europe" "What's Europe?" "Hey Lindsay, why don't you go back to watching Beauty and the Beast?"

"That's such a good idea" Lindsay turned back to the little TV screen. As soon as she turned back, the whistling man came in, again. He walked to the end of the cabin and walked back. Then he disappeared again.

"Hey guys, it's the second time that dude wandered in, do we have to count how many times or something?" Sam suggested.

***Confessional***

**Courtney: While I was yelling at Duncan, that creepy dude came in for the second time. And he was whistling something like this: *whistles the tune the man did*. Why would someone do that while being in an airplane to Spain?**

***Confessional***

Surprise surprise, there was Tara again. This time the envelope was given to LeShawna. "Good luck with it girl" she told her.

She called a few of her friends (DJ, Bridgette, Gwen, Geoff, Trent and Harold) over to where she was sitting.

"Okay, he was whistling something like this" Trent said and he hummed the tune the man had been whistling.

"Sounds like 'The good, the bad and the ugly' DJ noted. "Now that you say it, I think it was."

"What was the other one?" Harold asked. Gwen gave him a weird look. "The other one?" "Yeah." "Oh, do you mean 'Once Upon a Time in the West?"

Harold snapped with his fingers. "That was it, thanks." "You're welcome"

"You know, maybe we should open the card?" Geoff suggested. They all nodded.

_What's the name of the movie?_

"Once upon a Time in the West. And the music is by Ennio Morricone. We should get extra points for that" Bridgette snickered. They all laughed.

After that last question they finally had some rest, till the plane landed.

***Confessional***

**Estelle: And then we were finally in Spain. Sun, warmth. I absolutely loved it!**

**Heather: Let's say the mood was the same as the weather. Warm and nice. Even I loved it.**

**Lomar: The sun was shining. I only was at Wawanakwa for a few minutes but this is so much better. *Gets a glass with a tropical drink, ice and a little parasol from somewhere out of the camera sight and then holds it in front of the camera while putting on his sunglasses* Thank the Lord!**

***Confessional* **

After they arrived, Chris and Tara, who turned out to be Chris's assistant, led them to the middle of the city.

"Okay, now I need four people with good eyes and a sharp sight" Chris said while standing in front of the group.

Bridgette, Alejandro, Tamiko and Noah raised their hands.

"Okay. Come stand on my side." The four walked over to Chris and were now facing the other twenty-nine contestans."

At that moment, three other girls, who were dressed the same as Tara, walked up to them and took place next to Tara.

"These nice girls are Sarah, Darcy and Zoey, they, and Tara also, will lead a group to some point in this city and leave you there. They will come back to me, Bridgette, Alejandro, Noah and Tamiko then. You guys just have to stay at where you're left behind. Each group will get a walkie-talkie, Bridgette, Alejandro, Noah and Tamiko will get one and they can communicate with one group. They'll tell you what to do then. Okay?"

The contestants nodded, impressed by the idea of the challenge.

"Okay. Heather, LeShawna, Harold, Eva, Cody, Justin and Beth. You guys will go with Zoey!"

Chris handed them a walkie-talkie and Zoey gestured them to come with here and they all walked away.

Chris went on. "Gwen, Trent, Courtney, Duncan, Geoff, DJ, Heather, Izzy, you guys will go with Darcy. They also got a walkie-talkie of course.

Darcy did the same as Zoey and the second group was gone too.

"Sam, Lomar, Diane, Chance, Jenny, Estelle and Rafael will go with the assistant you've already met in some kind of way: the beautiful Tara Caitlin Carpentier" he paused a little. "And that leaves Tyler, Lindsay, Ariana, Yuki, Owen, Katie and Sadie to go with Sarah, good luck everyone!"

They got a walkie-talkie just like the other groups did and Tara and Sarah also left. Tara went to the right and Sarah to the left.

Chris took Alejandro, Tamiko, Bridgette and Noah to the castle which had a wonderful sight over the entire place. There were, as promised, four walkie-talkies and also four binoculars.

The four contestants chose a walkie-talkie and a binocular and Chris explained what they had to do.

"As you know, the four groups are left somewhere in this city and they have no idea what they have to do. There are you guys for. If you look around, you see four houses with a big white X."

The eyes of the four teenagers scanned the city and they saw the four houses Chris meant. Just four normal houses but with a giant black sheet on it where a white X was drawn on.

"Make sure each group gets to one of the houses. There they will find a designation which will lead them to the house where I will be waiting for them. If the challenge succeeds within forty-five minutes, no one will be voted off today. Good luck!"

Chris left. Now they were left alone.

Alejandro was the first one who spoke into the walkie-talkie. "Hello, this is Alejandro, which group is this?"

"Courtney, Trent, Duncan, Geoff, Izzy, Heather, DJ and Gwen " he heard Gwen's voice say.

Bridgette turned out to have Tyler, Lindsay, Ariana, Yuki, Katie, Sadie and Owen. Owen wanted her to call them 'Team Gummibears'. Bridgette agreed to 'cause if she didn't Owen wouldn't listen to her anymore.

Tamiko had to lead Justin, LeShawna, Harold, Cody, Sierra, Eva and Beth, Cody was kind of the leader so he had the walkie-talkie. And as you can guess Noah had Sam, Lomar, Diane, Chance, Jenny, Estelle and Rafael on the walkie-talkie, well actually, only Chance but you know what I mean.

"Where are you guys?" Alejandro asked. "At the boulevard" Gwen answered.

***Confessional***

**Alejandro: According to Gwen, they were at the boulevard, which was at the edge of the sea of course but anyway, I couldn't see them yet**

***Confessional* **

Owen told Bridgette that they were with a hobo and a big tree, not enough information to find out where in the city the group was located.

"Okay, we are at the castle, all four." "The castle? I don't see any castle" Owen commented.

Cody hadn't succeed at describing where he and his group were either. He just held the walkie-talkie in front of LeShawna. LeShawna told Tamiko that they were close to a enormous crane.

Tamiko immediately knew where they were.

Chance had explained to Noah where they were and as Noah looked around he already saw them and waved. They all waved back.

"Team Gummibears is walking around to try to see the castle" Owen told Bridgette.

Bridgette rolled her eyes as Owen began to explain some more.

"We are right next to a yellow building with a pointy things on it." After she heard that from Owen, Bridgette immediately knew where they were. "Okay, now I know where you guys are."

"We are right next to a big fanfare now" Gwen said.

"I can't see it, but I do hear it." Alejandro immediately said.

"Ummm, we're next to a giant bridge. You see the bridge?" Gwen exuberantly waved. "People, help me wave" she told the others and they did what she said.

"Yeah, okay, I see you guys now. Now I'll try to lead you to a house, you have to go in that house and go to the roof, there you find a giant blanket with a designation to the house where Chris is, okay?"

"Okay, amigo, let's do this thing!" the Goth yelled into the walkie-talkie, sounding enthusiastically for once. Alejandro snickered. "Okay, chica, just walk straight on, a little fast if it's possible"

Noah had told his group to went to the right, because not far from where they stood, was a roof with an X. They all ran into a street on the right.

"You have to get to an old pink house" he explained.

They were the first ones to find the house where they had to be. An old woman opened the door and let them in. They walked up the stairs and to the roof.

Like they were told, there was a designation.

'_Calle de Encuentro' _was what the card said.

"Noah, you're done for now, we are going to look for a street with this name" Chance told him. The group did what they told Noah and began looking and asking around, hoping to find Chris.

Bridgette and Amiko's groups had also found the card, both saying _Calle de Encuentro _too.

"Gwen, you have to look for a house with a balustrade at the front" Alejandro said. He got a positive reaction from the Goth girl. They saw the house.

They were also welcomed inside and lead to the roof. There was an extra increase on the roof.

Surprisingly, Courtney was the one who climbed on the increase. She found the a card saying _6, _meant that they had to go to 'Calle de Encuentro 6' but also another card.

_With this card, you (and three others) can't be voted off for two episodes_

Courtney was incredibly happy of course but didn't tell anyone.

When they left the house, looking for the street. Courtney called Duncan back.

"Princess, I understand you're mad about the whole battle-ax thing but-" he was cut off by Courtney letting him see a little bit of her bra. The thing she wanted to show him was the card, which she had stuffed in it.

"We, and two other contestants, I was thinking about Gwen and Trent, can't be voted off the next two episodes."

She smirked and Duncan gave her a hug. Then they ran after the others, they had five minutes to get Chris.

While running, Courtney told Gwen and Trent the good news, whispering of course, because she didn't want the others to hear it.

They finally found Chris.

Chris asked them to show him the answers to the questions they got in the plane. They all turned out to be approved by the host.

"Okay guys, no one will be voted off today. Congratulations"

Then they all went to a hotel, which was to their surprise, pretty luxurious.

Duncan, Trent, Courtney and Gwen decided to share a room and they all laid down on the beds.

"You know what? I have my delinquent back, by the way, thanks for breaking up with him Gwen" "He was more like a brother and I'm not incestual myself and you're welcome"

"Anyways, I have Duncan back and we can't be voted off for the next two episodes, isn't this great?"

They all sighed in agreement, but little did they know that Justin was listening to them form the other side of the door…

**(A/N Like I promised: the new chapter. There will be one more part to this one, I'll try to update as soon as possible!)**


End file.
